


The Duke & The Artist || The Proposal

by iamnotanegg



Series: The Duke [13]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), The Hunger (TV 1997), Tumblr Roleplay - Fandom, tumblr rp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotanegg/pseuds/iamnotanegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the Duke popped the question. I'll find away to link all threads together. I'd run it through with Julian's mun sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I have decided to add another muse (rper) as a headcanon; a young, albino child that goes by the name of Pandelle. David has adopted her and basically, we ended up doing a three - way linked thread. 
> 
> Bottom line is, Pandelle's 'their' baby.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Pan, my love; would you mind taking these up to Daddy’s room? I’ll be with you shortly, your Daddies just need a minute, okay?” The Duke gathered her clothes and folded them neatly, tucking them into the lightweight paper bag. Handing it to Pan with a soft smile, he pecked her forehead and ushered her to bid Julian to be excused. “Come give Daddy Julian a kiss too, darling.”

pandelletheicechild:  
Pan wiggles happily and nods, she climbs up into Julian's lap plopping a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek before climbing down eagerly taking the paper bag under her arm and toddling quickly out of the room, giggling happily to go climb the stairs.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian touched her little face and watched her toddle out of the room, he looked to David curiously. “I wanted to see her wear them,” he pouted a little, standing to his feet with a half smile, “where’s my camera?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke’s eyes kept watch on the child until she was no longer in sight. As Julian stood, David followed; grabbing him by his shirt into a fiery, deep and passionate lip lock, hand tucked inside his jean pocket slithered to latch onto Julian’s nape to further Julian onto lips hungry. Hitching the back of his neckline with his pinkie finger, he dropped a small, black box inside his shirt and broke the kiss with a chuckle. The box tumbled but remained stuck inside his shirt from the back. “She will. But I wanted you to see my present first, love.”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian wasn’t expecting the fiery kiss to be so furiously planted onto his mouth, grasped closer, he parted his lips to deepen the surprising but pleasant venture, only to have something dropped down the back of his shirt.  
He drew back, heated but not amused as David looked to think it was quite funny. “Honestly,” Julian spoke with irritation, trying to locate the thing, wedged between his shirt and his back, his fingers located it halfway up and closed around the box.  
Julian brought it around to his front, to see what it was.  
“Sometimes you are so childi-.. “ he paused when he curiously had to know what was inside and gazed upon the object, stolen for words, he looked at David and back down at the ring.   
“Is this.. ?“ Julian’s mind blanked, “did.. did you.. ? “  
Gaze lifted to David’s eyes, an expression of disbelief and shock presented itself across Julian’s features. “David.. ?” he wondered, unable to think of anything, the world ceased to exist and he felt his heart race, he might faint, hands shook a little, was this a joke?  
“Ex-Explain.. ?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
If David had an affinity towards cleanliness and its opposing counterpart towards dirt and filth, same is to be said about commitments. The Duke knew no love but knew what matters; he knew no ways to charm the soul but knew how to send hearts fleeting with want, desire and deceptive promises of forever. For one who had lured the world to its knees with the work of art that is the Thin White Duke, he knew not to wander off; wander off into arms unfamiliar, lips chaste of his own, and body yet to be scorched by a fiery, night of passion. He knew not to stay because ambitious as he is, he needed to have it all; he needed to have the bests of the bests, the crème of the crop, the holy grail of the world right between fingers dainty and pale. But he knew this mattered; in fact, this was all that mattered to him at this point. He knew he mattered and unlike his previous marriage, this will not be a failure; this is not a form of transitional happiness. This is not a journey station to station, no; this is home.  
“Julian darling, I didn’t buy Pan that dress just for a Sunday picnic.” The Duke giggled; Palms steady over Julian’s trembling grasp on the box, fingers strummed to ease.  
In reality, David was pretty tensed himself but was quite capable of keeping calm. His tongue peered to moisten lips dry of anxiety as his teeth constantly bit and tugged. Eyes examined the silver ornament and its enigmatic royal blue crest that kissed both poles chastely; silver reams with heavy blue around. Taken from the Duke’s personal ring collection that he would kill for to keep intact and secured, he took a deep breath and shyly turned to meet Julian.  
“Will you be eternally mine and mine alone?  
Promise to care and hold and call this home;  
Kiss each passing worry or tear to dust;  
Love no other until our love burns to rust?”  
David paused, cheeks slowly flushed pink as his eyes wandered briefly to the blank corner. He fought the urge to cower and clicked his teeth; not in anger or any intense emotion, but to set himself straight.  
“Keep no secrets, tell no lies.  
No sad songs to make or plans of goodbyes.  
The Duke pauses, only to pluck the ring from its velvety confinement. Box discarded gently towards the couch as David’s palm drew Julian’s close to his lips. A sweet, subtle, kiss right where his heart would be worn; eyes hopeful and shy as the kiss upon the back of his hand begged the permission.  
Be mine, dear Julian; my love, my light, my rightful course;  
As I am forever, eternal, faithfully of yours.”  
David waited, ring a simple nudge away from embracing Julian’s finger.

the-real-julian-priest:  
He stood as though he were cemented in place, eyes swayed to follow David’s movements, studying his expressive features for any sign of jest but none came. Julian listened carefully, intently to the words David spoke to him, he knew this wasn’t easy so he ensured to take it as seriously as it was being given.  
His lips were parted for the most of it, jaw practically dropped at the sudden and unexpected proposal and only closing to swallow a formed lump in his throat as he nodded subtly and slowly.  
Recognizing the ring made it all the more important that he pay close attention, his breath caught in his throat and he felt as if in a dream state, the words sounded far away but he managed to refocus on David’s voice and not collapse as his knees were wanting to do.   
His eyes met with David’s, the ring almost in place, waiting for his response, but what else could it have been? Despite the hot and cold, the ups and downs, Julian would give to David a flash light to shine into all the darkened places, he would give his consent and he smiled now, nodding a little more.  
“Yes,” he said firmly, “I will.. “  
To think some time ago he’d been plotting to remove himself from this mortal coil, then suddenly, he stands here now, trepidation no more, here there was home. Love. Security.  
Here, there was something Julian had never dared to even think of deeming himself entitled for having. A family.   
Julian looked down to the ring and leaned in, seeking lips to meet with his own, eyes closing, they burned and stung, how dare he even accept it and yet he did, without hesitation..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“H… Hey, now; save some for the altar, love.” David laughed, equally and purposely missing his lips so they would land on corners of his lips, cheeks, and bumping against his nose. It filled him with unparalleled bliss to hear him accept his uncanny proposal of which he found rather poor taste; he hadn’t the time to set up candles in fear of Pan running around and getting herself hurt. He was already quite conscious knowing his personal unit may not be fit to raise a child, taking that same notion in a far bigger setting may cause greater damage.  
David had the ring locked around Julian’s finger upon the other’s sudden gesture. Slender appendages laced over each of Julian’s own; his spare snaked to pull Julian into a loving and warm embrace. Palm warm over Julian’s cheek as he brushed stray locks of brown behind his ear, “Guess we’d have to share beds now, dear.”  
A playful wink and a hearty chuckle, David pecked Julian’s lips brief and delicately; smiling in content. “And get Pan a crib.”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian had for so long believed there was not anything out there even remotely destined for making his life any good, no matter what he tried to do to make it somewhat better, everything seemed to just go wrong somehow. It had taken him a long time to venture out of his prison, out of his refuge, his home. The only point of safety he’d ever known since the incident..  
By comparison, David’s unit was quite small but they had settled in together quite well enough. There was room for just the three of them, Julian would have to work elsewhere though, there wasn’t the room nor the resources in this little building for him to create anything.  
Sharing a bed was going to difficult, considering how they liked to fool around, neither of them would get much sleep..  
“It is actually shocking to know that neither of us has even considered furniture for Pan,” Julian stood back and looked around, “this will not do, David.. A crib is not enough, she needs her own space. We should make a nursery for her.”  
He was looking forward to that, first new dresses and then - wait..   
“We’re having a ceremony?” he wondered, thinking it would just be signing the papers and moving on, he had to suspect David considering to make him wear a bridal gown, were they to flip a coin for that one?  
“In a church? Are you even religious, David?” Julian had to ask him, of course it could just be a simple case of formalities.


	2. Chapter 2

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Dear, my unit is fairly enough to have adjustments. Would you prefer we purchase a new home?” Money would be the least of their concern; Julian had his stash and so did the Duke’s and his royalties in terms of his role in the music and arts industry. Whatever Pan wanted, The Duke was willing to give and same can be said for his partner, Julian. What worried David would be how he would cut his time between Pandelle and his first born, Duncan. Does Julian even know? Would he take it positively? And what of Julian? What of his secrets and his past; what of all the unspoken stories?  
“Unless you wouldn’t mind making adjustments to yours, I could always sell this up for spare.”  
The unit was fit for a bachelor such as himself; someone who’s always out and would invite a couple or two every now and then. A place to relax and simply by at his own. It was nowhere near qualified to raise a child; no high – chairs, gateless furnace, nothing except for Pan’s new dresses and toiletries that he had purchased not long ago. David had to keep a hold on Pan while they slept together in his room so she wouldn’t roll off and fall. Willing to make the necessary adjustments, there was more work needed and perhaps, a bigger space. A nursery for Pan sounded marvelous. On the topic of bigger spacing, he’d have to invest in a much larger bed for… absolute reasons.  
David turned to his side and broke their intimate embrace only to tend to his pinkish nose that had gone quite itchy; surprisingly at the question. He groaned lightly only to sneeze with his back turned. Conjuring a cloth from his vest to cover and press on his nose, he cleared his throat and sniffled lightly. “I’d like a quaint, simple church wedding, Julian. Will that bother you, my love?” He sniffled again, seemingly coming down with something. “The last thing I’d want is our relationship be mistaken for some petty publicity stunt. I love you and I’d rather confess that to someone higher; not one who’d simply sign and stamp.” Marriage to David is vital; a reminder that he alone belongs to someone just as there is someone that belonged to him and him alone.

the-real-julian-priest:  
and affection. He would accept it, but the unit.. No.   
“House hunting it is then,” he said firmly, not wanting builders and contractors hanging about, giving Pan an eyefull of their overfed bellies and peeking plumber’s crack.   
“If it’s important to you, David, it’s fine with me,” Julian responded with a nod, curious at the sneeze, “are you getting ill?”  
Julian smiled, then bit his lip. “You don’t have a bloody clue how adorable your sneezes are, do you?” he laughed.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Being distant from home always had unwelcome effects on David, which is why he always made it a point to either take home the spoils or head back the day after the war. He had been so used to his overly hygienic surrounding that he had bottles upon bottles of air spray that kept even air tidy. Odd to hear someone who had once snorted heaps of cocaine to impress Keith Richards and his undefeated streak of King of Coke, posses such an overly sensitive nose.  
His nose crinkled, sniffing lightly before sneezing onto the fabric yet again. “I’ll call my agent.” He replied; tone an octave lower and weak. Cheeks flushed lightly as he wiped his nose clean; an elegant brow rose in question. “That’s a first, hahah.”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian had grown accustomed to David’s utter hatred of dirt, so his behaviours and peculiarities were no longer a curiosity for him. The reasons behind them were still a mystery, many things went through his mind anytime he thought about it and it just added more questions that were left frustratingly unanswered.   
He couldn’t help but shake his head with a fond smile, David’s laugh was truly unique, he’d never heard the likes before, probably never would again, either.  
“Lets’s go and see how Pan’s liking her new outfits,” Julian suggested, picking up a new habit of twisting the ring on his finger absently, rather than seeking to tug on the now long gone bandage or scratching at his scar.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Relieved to have his proposal agreed upon, David took Julian by the same hand and pressed lips lovingly onto his palm; eyes melting into the other’s with a very pleased smile. “If you lose that, you’d have to propose to me next.” The Duke joked, chuckling as laced his fingers securely and lead themselves towards his room where Pandelle was sent to better admire her gifts.


End file.
